(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to balloons for use as decoration, information and decorative architecture.
(2) Discussion of Background
The background of the invention is discussed at some length in related, earlier applications. Those discussions are incorporated herein by references specified above. The following discussion focuses background information toward the specific claims of this continuation in part application.
Balloons have been used as decorations for decades, but they have enjoyed increased usage in the recent past. There are two type of balloons commonly used for decor plus a variety of patented, specialty balloons. Balloons have traditionally been made of natural latex. Molds are dipped into a vat of liquid latex. Some of the latex adheres to the mold. The mold is removed and the adhered latex dries into a highly elastic membrane. The membrane is removed from the mold for use. The balloon thus created is usually a bulbous form with a single, narrow, tubular stem, and opening for inflation. Once inflated, latex balloons are most commonly sealed by tying a knot in the inflation stem of the balloon. Less common are the use of mechanical fasteners and internally installed, self-sealing valves to seal latex balloons.
There are a large variety of techniques and systems used in the trade to connect latex balloons directly to each other to some common material or object to serve structural and decorative functions. There are, however, relatively few systems especially designed and manufactured for these purposes.
The second type of balloon commonly used for decor is made by heat sealing two layers of thin, light weight, air-tight film together along lines which define the outer edges of the balloon shape. The balloon thus created is usually a bulbous form with a single, narrow, tubular stem, and opening for inflation. Once inflated, film balloons are most commonly closed by heat sealing the open stem. Self-sealing valves in the stems of the film balloons is rising in importance as the sealing method of choice. Tying knots in the stem of the film balloons is becoming less common and mechanical fasteners are also less common with film balloons.
The variety of techniques and systems used in the trade to connect film balloons parallels that of latex balloons. One exception, however, is the use of paper clips or other wire hooks poked through the uninflated stem of the latex balloon, because films commonly used for balloons, although quite strong, tear easily once penetrated. A second exception is pinching and twisting a film balloon across an inflated chamber, because the relatively inelastic nature of films often makes such a procedure impractical.
Under current standard manufacturing methods for film balloons, a single die may produce multiple identical balloons either by repeated application or by one application of a complex die, however, the balloons thus created are not in fluid communication. Also under current methods, a single die impression may produce multiple chambers in fluid communication, but the chambers are not identical and balloons created are not connected at manufacture to other balloons. Finally, multiple dies may be used on a common sheet of film, but the balloons thus created are not in fluid communication with each other.
Under current methods each die impression normally produces an independent balloon which looks and functions like an independent balloon. (In recent years, however, some larger, single balloons have come on the market. They look like several similar balloons of different sizes in a connected cluster.) Each of the normal balloons must be inflated and sealed independently and individually joined with others into groups or placed as an independent decorative element. Film balloons are more expensive than latex, but they are stronger, last longer and can be reused. In order to save them for reuse, however, each balloon manufactured under current methods must be unsealed, deflated and packed for storage independently.
Balloons with special features or contours are known and have been the subject of U.S. patents. For example, Akman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,768) teaches a balloon with a tube passing there though. The tube pierces the wall of the balloon and is sealed to the wall with constriction rings. Hirshen, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,276) describe a plurality of inflatable, individual cells that are interconnected. Each cell is independently inflated.
Devices having a plurality of interconnected balloons are also well known. Lau (U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,500) and Gordon (U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,493) both show balloon networks. Lau provides balloons with multiple spouts thus, the balloons can be connected to other balloons or a pole using adapter plugs. Gordon attaches balls to the outer ends of a plurality of arms that extend from a central hub.
Lemelson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,832) and Chalfin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,398) teach inflatable display devices. In Lemelson's device, a plurality of inflatable, upwardly-extending portions are welded to an inflatable ring. Strings of lamps extend along the inside or outside walls of the display. Chalfin places inflatable letters in a channel so that the letters are held within the channel. Alternatively, the letters are integrally formed with an inflatable base.
Kennedy (U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,990) describes a method for making permanently-sealed inflated toys. Plastic sheet material is printed or silk screened to produce a plurality of outlines extending outwards from a central channel, then heat-sealed to another sheet using a die to form shapes connected to a single manifold. The shapes are inflated then heat-sealed at there connection to the manifold and cut from the manifold.
There remains a need for a way to produce a display of many film balloons and to be able to inflate, install, and later deflate and remove them quickly and easily. Such advances could make professional decorating with film balloons more cost competitive with decorations ordinarily done with latex balloons and with decorations done in other media. Such advances could make amateur decorations easier and quicker so as to appeal at a less skilled mass market.
Under standard methods for making film balloons each die application produces independent balloons which look and function like independent balloons. In the years since this application was originally filed there have arrived on the market, new balloons with connected inflatable chambers that have fluid communication between chambers. These, however, are multi-chambered balloons made with a single die application and they are commonly designed to look and act like a single figure.
This application teaches the formation of continuous balloon structures. Continuous balloon structures are defined as a plurality of continuously connected inflatable chambers joined by the same material from which the chambers are formed when a plurality of die applications are made to a plurality of layers of film.
Currently, preferred films would be nylon, polyester or any of a variety of thin plastic sheets that are strong, flexible and gas impermeable. For purposes of this application, however, we would consider “films” more broadly to include other relatively thin sheets of materials from which inflatable chambers might be made. This could include but not be limited to papers, fabrics, vinyl, latex, synthetic rubber and even metals.
Continuous balloon structures are not limited by the size of a single die nor do they require post manufacture assembly of many individual balloons to get the effect of an assembly of a many individual balloons. In its original form, this application teaches the formation of a plurality of connected inflatable chambers by a plurality of die applications to a plurality of layers of film wherein a plurality of inflatable chambers thus formed have fluid communication. These continuous balloon structures of connected inflatable chambers with fluid communication among chambers are labeled as “balloon systems”, That plurality could be as short as two inflatable chambers or a continuous array of thousands. Such a series of inflatable chambers can be inflated at once. This can save significant time in inflating and installing a balloon display and can assure the relative placement of inflated chambers within the display. Such a series of inflatable chambers can also be deflated at once. This can save significant time in deflating and storing the display. Such a continuous balloon structure requires less skill than displays compiled from individual balloons. As such, the new balloon system should have appeal to a broader, mass market.
The biggest disadvantage of such a system of inflatable chambers is the possibility that a leak may occur in one of the series of inflated chambers. A leak in one of the chambers could lead to the premature deflation of all of the chambers in the series.
There has remained the need to gain the benefits of inflating multiple chambers at once while reducing the risk of premature deflation in all chambers when one develops a leak. There also has remained a need to gain the benefits of inflatable chambers being connected at manufacture, while eliminating the risk of all chambers deflating simply because of a leak in one. This continuation in part discloses all the innovations of this application in its original form plus solutions to these remaining needs.
In its original form this application teaches a variety of additional dependent innovations. It teaches the innovation of utilizing more than two layers of film in a continuous balloon structure. It teaches the innovation of utilizing custom treatments and coatings to layers of film in such a continuous balloon structure. It teaches the innovation of utilizing custom configurations of cuts in layers of film that form such a continuous balloon structure. There remains the need to incorporate these dependent innovations into the advances added here.
These and other innovations are disclosed in the following sections.